I Been Looking
by Super-Fangirl-Corp
Summary: Beca liftS her vintage camera to capture the moment. With a quick click, she grab the photo and shook it in the air. Second by second the photo slowly show. Beautiful, well yes the view is pretty, but what made Beca heart swell is a person; a woman. A woman with the most beautiful blue eyes and reddest hair.


Pictures weren't Beca's thing, but when Jesse mailed her an Old _Vintage Kodak Disc 3600_ Camera, she couldn't help but put on her jacket and go to the nearest park to take random pictures of everything.

The cold air of December made the trees sway ever so gracefully. Beca of course took few pictures of the beautiful motion of the trees. She would pull out the photo, wave it in the air( _She read that she shouldn't do that but it makes the film process faster)_ and waited until she could see it. Oddly enough, this brought a smile to her face; something about this is just carefree and fun. Beca shook her head at how childish she feels. She look around her surrounds and spot a hill.

 _'I bet I'll get a good view_.'She said to herself as she begins to walk uphill.

Once she reach the top, she smiles for being correct. The view up here is amazingly beautiful. It shows the swaying trees, perfectly green grass, and people walking with their hot chocolates or coffee. It's the perfect view. Beca lift her vintage camera with a quick click, she grab the photo and shook it in the air. Second by second the photo slowly show.

Beautiful- Well yes the view is pretty, but what made Beca heart swell is a person- a woman. A woman with the most beautiful blue eyes and reddest hair. Eyes blue- bluer than the sky. Hair as red as a perfect red flame.

With a shaky breath, her steel blue eyes scan the area. She notice the red hair walking out the park's gate. Beca immediately rush down the hill, running towards the gate but then a soccer ball hits her face. She falls down, holding her nose. She shakes her, ' _Beca she's getting away stop being a little bitch and get up!'_

She does not reply to the young boy questioning if she's alright. Beca rush out the park ooking at the busy streets. She sees no sign of the redhead, and she can't help but feel a rush of loss. Someone like that is never seen again. No... Beca isn't going to let her be the one who got away. She walk her way home in disappointment yet with a bit of determination

For the past two weeks, Beca nonstop search the park for the beautiful redhead with blue eyes. Sadly, she haven't caught sight of her. Today at the park was no different. She grips the photo and let out a sigh.

"Becaw!"She groan and turn to her best friend, Jesse Swanson. The young man also been helping the young woman find the redhead( _Although he has no idea why Beca needs to find her). Jesse_ walks to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Beca, I don't want to be a negative Nancy, but I think we should stop. We been looking for her for two weeks, yet haven't seen a sign of her." Beca sigh as she drop her head in disappointment. "Can I ask why are you so determine to find this gal?"

Beca eyes look straight into her best friend's eyes.

"I-I don't know,"She confess."But I just have to find her. She's the most beautiful woman I ever saw. I have to find her. I just know I need to find her. I can't explain this feeling- this feeling in my gut is telling me that I need to find her."Jesse never saw this side of Beca; he didn't know she has this side of her.

"You'll find her."No matter what, Jesse will be there to support Beca. He's her best friend; best friends stick together.

The cold breeze makes Beca shiver; she cranes her neck deeper in her scarf.

"Hey if you want, I'll get us coffee so we could continue looking for the redhead beauty."Beca smile, nodding her head.

"You go while I continue my hunt."She said.

Jesse nod and walk towards the small coffee shop down the corner.

Beca watch as Jesse slowly walks away, waiting for him to be out her sight. Once he was gone, Beca lets out another sigh. She lift the picture to look at the picture.

"I'll find you. Even if it takes me forever." Suddenly, the photo escape from her fingers by the strong breeze. Flying away, Beca runs to grab it. The photo scurries through the ground making the woman run after it until the photo lands on someone's black boots. A hand swoops down and grabs the photo.

Beca's eyes trail up the woman's face; eyes widen in shock as her mouth gap. The woman has red hair the color as a perfect flame. The woman blue eyes are bluer than the sky even bluer than ice glaciers.

Beca's heart skip a beat- hell her heart is thumping hard against her chest

' _She's even more beautiful up close_ ' she thought to herself which cause to blush. The redhead right eye brow lift seeing a picture of herself. She gave a blusing Beca an questionable expression.

"I-I could explain."She stammer, feeling of panic rush to her body for how can she explains that she is looking for her because her gut tells her. ' _oh god what if she thinks I'm a creepy stalker?'_

"Becaw!"Jesse comes running to Beca with two hot coffee. He look at the redhead then back at the brunette than back to the redhead."Oh hey Becs, that's the girl you been looking for!" Beca give Jesse her famous glare which makes the man chuckle nervously. "Oh look at the time!" He looks at his watch-less wrists,"I should head home. See ya later Becaw!"The young man gives Beca two thumbs up along with a wink. He leaves the two women alone with hope that Beca will not wuss out.

" _You been looking for me_?"The redhead ask. Beca rubs the back of her neck, feeling the warmth in her cheeks increase as she nods,"Why?"

Beca's mouth opens then shuts because what is she's suppose to say? Oh you're just very beautiful and I just needed to find you? ' _Oh god, you're such a creep!'_

"I-I-" She swallows the lump in her throat."-Well, I- uh- was taking pictures of the park and I took one picture and you were in this picture. I didn't notice you until I look at the photo and saw this beautiful woman with red hair and gorgeous blue eyes, and I just had to find you. I been looking for you because I just know I needed to find you! I- God- I sound like a freak don't I? I'm so sorry- Oh God I'm a weirdo-"Beca was cut off by the cute giggles from the redhead."I made a fool of myself and that's why you're laughing. Even your giggles are cute! You're just so perfect and I'm very awkward around gorgeous people! I a-"The redhead place her index finger on the lips of Beca's. The contact made the brunette blush terribly. Anyone would react that way if a Goddess like this redhead made any sort of contact to you.

The redhead giggles stop to give Beca a sweet smile. The redhead remove her index finger.

"First of all, you're not making a fool of yourself. It's actually cute the way you ramble,"Beca blush even more."It's even cuter that you easily blush."Beca let out a nervous chuckle, eyes wandering to the floor

"Don't say cute that loud, you're going to ruin my badass reputation."In response the redhead laugh. Beca smile in pride- she cause that laugh. The redhead then pout, how is it possible to be beautiful and adorable?

"But you are cute." Beca blush move to her ears.

"I guess it's fine since it's you, but if you were anyone else their front teeth would be gone and my knuckles would be responsible for the lost." Once again the redhead laugh and Beca couldn't ne happier to hear that beautiful sound. She place her hand on Beca's shoulder.

"May I ask the name of the badass softie?"The redhead ask.

Beca playfully rolls her eyes and with a smile she replies,"I'll have you known that I am not a softie. But badass is correct. So this badass name is Beca Mitchell."

"Well Beca Mitchell, my name is Chloe Beale."She introduce herself.

"Chloe Beale."Beca repeats to herself.

"Is that not the name you expected me to have? Beca shakes her head.

"No, I should of expected a beautiful name like Chloe for someone as beautiful as you."Beca groans to herself for letting out such sappy words out of her mouth.

"Are you sure you're a badass because what you said was too sweet for someone who is supposedly hardcore. Thank you though."Chloe smirks

"I am hundred percent badass."Beca states.

"Well then Beca, do badasses such as yourself like hot chocolate with marshmallows?" Chloe tilts her head with the softest smile.

"Badasses like me do indeed like hot chocolate with marshmallows, but only if there's beautiful redhead with blue eyes with them." She grins

"Well then shall we get going to the coffee shop?"Chloe pull out her hand and surprisingly reach for the brunette's hand. Beca looks down in shock; her head thumps and her head is screaming 'yes' and 'thank you Jesus!'

"We shall get going."

The two women walk hand in hand with nothing but smiles on their faces. Beca will have to thank Jesse later for giving her an vintage camera. That's later, for now she'll enjoy the company of the beautiful redhead name Chloe.


End file.
